


How Rare and Beautiful

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Loss, Newtina Appreciation Month, Newtina Appreciation Month Week 1, Reunion, Reuniting, Soldiers, War, World War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Hello! Me and a friend decided to form a Newtina Appreciation Month for June, to spread some love and positivity in this fandom! Week 1's theme is Reunion, and this is the fic that I wrote based on that theme. Newt and Tina are separated in the war, and they find each other again after years.





	How Rare and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a RP thread with the friend who helped me come up with this month! Please enjoy.

The war had been long and hard. Newt and Tina hadn’t seen each other for over two years now. They had both been stationed in completely different places to each other. Newt working more with the creatures and animals, his old case swapped for a sturdier and more battle protected one. The majority of his creatures, he had released into the wild, or let stay with his mum. The only two that he had kept with him was his original Niffler and Dougal. He couldn’t bare to part with them and they were the only things that kept him reminded of Tina.

Tina worked mostly with the Aurors, going head first into some of the battles and always managing to come out on top and alive. She had been on the list of Aurors that were going to stake out the enemies’ camp, the ones who worked for Grindelwald but, in a last-minute swap, she remained in their site and someone else took her place.

 

Newt had managed to move sites, after a lot of complication regarding creatures and their old site getting ambushed and, met up again with Theseus. It had been even longer since he had seen his brother, and for a second Newt had a grin on his face. Until he saw that Theseus wasn’t looking happy.

The older Scamander handed over a letter that was addressed to Newt. Newt quickly read the letter and almost collapsed to the floor. His brother steadied him and, helped him down so that Newt could sit.

The magizoologist held the letter in his hand, tightly fisting it as his eyes filled with tears. Tina was dead. The letter had explained that she’d been in an attack and that she lost her life. Two years since Newt had last seen his wife and now… he’d never get to see her again.

“I’m so sorry Newt,” Theseus spoke, quite upset himself. Tina had been like a sister to him, and the two had gotten on quite well. He reached out and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

It wasn’t uncommon for a soldier to receive a letter and then break down moments later. Many had lost someone that they loved, so not many people paid much attention towards Newt. They just let him be and, let Theseus comfort him.

 

Tina was in fact alive, she had no knowledge of the letter that Newt had received. No idea that he thought that she was dead. She only had the knowledge that she hadn’t seen him in those two years.

Tina received a letter too though. She had gone to check if she had gotten an ordinary one, either one from Newt or one from Queenie. What they gave her was something completely different. Tina tore open the letter, and she too had gotten a letter informing her that Newt had died.

The Auror felt a lump rise to her throat almost immediately. Tears stung her eyes as she just walked backwards until her back hit the wall of the mail office, and she sunk down it. The letter still clutched in her hands as she just sobbed. She’d never expected this day to come, didn’t think that she’d ever lose Newt. Not like this.

 

A month passed, and they had both been moved to a new campsite. The same campsite but, neither of them had seen each other yet. Tina spent most of her days with her head down, and if she wasn’t on duty, she stayed in her tent. She didn’t eat, she hardly slept, and she just went about her life day to day.

Newt spent a lot of time with his creatures, finding Nifflers and encouraging them to come into his case. It was easy enough to send in Nifflers where the enemy was so that they could be trained to find things and take them, as well as something shiny.

He was out in the forest nearby the campsite, and nearby a Muggle warzone. He had been getting Nifflers to come back into his case once he found them, and always rewarded them with something shiny once they were back to him.

What he didn’t know was that Tina was stood out by the edge of the forest. She was on watch, scoping out the Muggle warzone.

Tina had noticed a niffler around, and she watched it for a couple of seconds. She almost smiled when she saw it, the small creature reminding her of Newt. She rummaged through her pocket and found a coin, taking it out and reaching out to the creature.

The niffler (although not the one that Tina knew from Newt’s case), saw the shiny treasure and immediately went over to grab it from Tina with a squeak of approval. He quickly scuttled away, heading back towards Newt though.

Tina followed the creature, just out of curiousity and wanting to see where it was headed so that it wouldn’t be hurt. It went out of sight soon though; the creature having gotten closer to Newt as it still held the coin in his little paw.

Newt noticed that the Niffler had a coin and raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Where did you get that from?” he asked the creature, who quickly stuffed the coin in his pouch in fear that the wizard would take it from him. Newt didn’t attempt to take the coin at all and handed the Niffler a second coin to reward him for his efforts.

He looked up in the direction that the Niffler had come from and saw a figure. A figure that looked suspiciously like his wife but, it couldn’t be.

“Tina?” he spoke and kept his eyes locked in the direction of the figure.

Tina looked up and stood closer, looking over in Newt’s direction and seeing him. She wasn’t sure if it was newt or not. She reached for her wand and just stepped closer. She didn’t want to make any sudden movements and didn’t want to use any spells just yet either.

Newt kept his eyes on her. Everything about her just seemed so Tina. Her mannerisms, and the way that she held herself. It had to be Tina.

Tina recognised him and walked towards him, another lump forming in her throat as she just looked towards him.

“Newt?” she spoke and felt herself tear up slightly as they both got close enough to each other to touch.

“It’s me. Tina, it’s all me,” he spoke and reached out to pull her into a hug. He held onto her, running a hand through her hair and taking everything in.

Tina kept a hold of him and had burst into tears. She held onto him tightly and pressed kisses to his cheek, to his jaw, and then to his lips.

“They told me you were dead,” she sobbed and nuzzled her face into his neck, taking in his scent and everything that she hadn’t seen for two years.

“I was told the same thing. MACUSA have a lot to answer for,” Newt whispered and just reached out to cup her face in his hands, so that he could look at her. So, that he could look at the wife that he had cherished and loved for so many years.

“I love you,” Tina spoke and felt a fresh wave of tears start again. “I love you so much, so, so much. Newt, I love you more than anything!” she hugged him again and just kept her hold on him tightly. She didn’t want to be separated from him again, and would make sure that it didn’t happen.


End file.
